Tails' X Tornado
by Dandielion
Summary: One day, Miles Tails Prower asks Sonic the Hedgehog to watch the X Tornado.  Tails told Sonic to NOT fly it but what happens when Sonic flies it anyway?  Part three to Shadow's Motorcycle.


**Tails' X Tornado**

"Okay, Sonic. I just want you to watch it for like two hours while I go to the store to buy some special gas for the X Tornado," Tails told his best buddy as he smiled. Tails was standing next to his big X Tornado right next to Sonic who was tapping his foot on the ground impatiently with his arms folded across his chest. Tails gave his friend another smile. "Sonic? Are you listening to me?" A concerned look appeared on the fox's face now. "I really need you to listen! Nothing can happen to the X Tornado!" He exclaimed. Sonic immediately turned his head to look at his friend and gave him a quick nod.

"Yeah, okay," Sonic told him with a smile on his face. "Nothing can happen to the X Tornado,"

"And you certainly can't fly it anywhere!" Tails told him while pointing a finger at him.

Sonic nodded, his smile getting bigger. "And I can't fly it anywhere. Got it,"

Tails frowned. "Don't let anyone get near it and you don't get near it either, understood?"

Sonic nodded again, his smile getting even bigger than it already was. "Got it. Don't let anyone get near it and I don't get near it either,"

Tails nodded, his frown deepening. "Good. Then nothing should happen to it. Everything should be okay when I come back, Sonic,"

Sonic nodded for the third time, his smile was huge now. "Alright. Got it. Nothing should happen to it and everything should be okay when you come back, Tails,"

Tails finally smiled and nodded towards his friend. "Okay then, I'll be gone for an hour. See you later, Sonic," Tails grinned before flying off high into the sky. Sonic watched him go until he disappeared. When he was sure he was gone he turned towards the X Tornado. He was still smiling that huge smile.

"Tails said I couldn't fly it anywhere. So I might as well fly it nowhere," Sonic chuckled and climbed up into the X Tornado. He began to smile again. "So I'll just fly it but fly it nowhere!" Sonic turned on the X Tornado and began flying the plane. He went high into the sky and kept flying. "Yahooooooo!" He cheered as he flew around through the clouds in the clear blue sky. Suddenly, a rabbit was flying beside him along with a chao.

"Mr. Sonic?" Cream looked surprised to see Sonic in Tails' airplane. "What are you doing in there?"

"Chao, chao?" Cheese looked surprised as well.

Sonic gave Cream a thumbs-up. "Tails said I could fly it!"

Cream smiled and got into the X Tornado with Sonic. Cheese did the same. "Wow, Mr. Sonic. That was so nice of Tails. So where are we flying to?" She questioned him. Sonic smiled and thought about that for a long while.

_"Tails said that I couldn't fly it anywhere. But he didn't say Cream couldn't fly it. So I suppose Cream could fly us somewhere since Tails didn't want me flying it anywhere! That makes perfect sense!"_ Sonic thought happily. He then moved out of the pilot's seat, letting the plane fly by itself. It was starting to go down. Cream and Cheese got this very frightened looks on their faces.

"Mr. Sonic! What are you doing?" Cream exclaimed with tears in her eyes.

"Calm down, Cream! Don't be afraid! You're going to be flying the plane now!" Sonic told her as he patted the top of her head. He then looked at Cheese and winked at him. "Everything's going to be okay!"

Cream calmed down and got into the pilot's seat. "Yay!" Cream began flying the plane smoothly.

"Take us to Adabat, Cream! You know where that is, right?" Sonic questioned her.

"Yes!" Cream said happily.

When they made it to Adabat Cream landed the plane onto the water and they got out and began walking around. "What are we going to do here, Sonic?" Cream questioned the blue hedgehog as they walked. Cheese was flying right next to her, looking extremely happy. They were all having such a great time.

"Chao!" Cheese exclaimed happily.

"We're going to find more people to fly with us!" Sonic answered excitedly.

"Why?" Cream asked. She looked very perplexed.

"I have no idea," Sonic replied. He then spotted Rouge walking around ahead them. Sonic began waving his hands in the air wildly. "Rouge! Over here, Rouge!"

Rouge finally turned her head to look at them. She frowned and then approached them. "What is it?" Rouge demanded to know with her hands on her hips. Sonic smiled at her.

"Cream, Cheese, and I are flying Tails' plane! We want you to join us!" Sonic exclaimed joyfully.

Rouge shrugged. "Sure. I've got nothing better to do,"

After that they all got back into Tails' plane and this time Rouge was flying it. "Where to now?" Rouge asked. "Oh! How about a jewelry store in Spagonia?"

"Rouge, you better not steal anything!" Sonic pointed a finger at her as they flew through the air. "It's a very bad thing to do. It's evil, very evil. It would almost be like you turned into Eggman,"

Rouge frowned in disgust. "What in the world are you talking about? Are you saying I'm fat?" Rouge let go of the controls and the plane began flying wildly on its own.

"I'm not saying you're fat, bat! All I'm saying is you might turn into Eggman if you keep stealing jewels!" Sonic shouted at her with an angry look on his face. "But if you want me to say you're fat then..." Sonic looked her up and down. "...you're fat!"

Rouge gasped as the plane went out of control. But she didn't care. All she cared about was arguing with Sonic. "What in the world is the matter with you? I am NOT fat! Fine! Fine! You look like Eggman!" Rouge pointed a finger at Sonic furiously. Sonic's eyes got really big and he began shaking his head.

"No! No, no, no, no, no, no, no! I absolutely do NOT look like Eggman!" Sonic yelled.

"Yes you do! You look exactly like him! You both could be twins!" Rouge yelled back.

"I'm a hedgehog and he's a human! We're NOTHING like each other, you foolish mortal!" Sonic hollered.

"Who are you calling a foolish mortal, you pig?" Rouge reached for Sonic's ears and began pulling on them hard. "You called me a foolish mortal as if you weren't one yourself!"

Sonic howled in pain as Rouge yanked on his ears. He then grabbed onto her bat wings and pulled extremely hard. "Let go of my ears!"

"Let go of my wings!"

"You let go first!"

"No! _You_ let go first!"

"I said let go!"

"You let go!"

"You're hurting me!"

"_You're_ hurting _me_!"

Cream and Cheese watched them argue as the plane went out of control. They were now heading straight for the water. They would crash and they would drown. Cream and Cheese were so scared right now. "Mr. Sonic! Ms. Rouge! We're going to crash! I want to go home!" Cream hugged Cheese tightly and closed her eyes.

"Chao!" Cheese cried and returned Cream's hug.

Rouge suddenly realized what was going on and let go of Sonic's ears, grabbing the controls. After that the plane began flying back up again. "We almost died because of you, Eggman!"

"I'm NOT Eggman!" Sonic shouted. "And anyway, I should be flying the plane now! Tails told me to watch it! Besides, we've wasted too much time anyway! Tails will be back soon with that special gas for the X Tornado!" Sonic grabbed Rouge and tried to pull her out of the pilot's seat but she wouldn't budge. "Move it!" Sonic yelled.

"No! I want to go shopping for jewels!" Rouge yelled back.

"Don't you mean stealing jewels?" Sonic hollered.

"Please stop arguing!" Cream cried.

"Chao!" Cheese cried as well.

"Now look what you did, Rouge! You made the kiddies cry!" Sonic shouted and punched Rouge in the face. Rouge screamed in pain and then punched Sonic in the face. Sonic clutched at his nose and fell back onto Cream and Cheese. Cream and Cheese let out loud yelps of pain and passed out right after. Sonic quickly hopped off of them and his eyes widened. "Oh no! I crushed them! This is all your fault, Rouge!" Sonic yelled at her.

"Shut up!" Rouge snapped and continued to fly the plane. Sonic shook his head.

"I need some air," Sonic opened the window of the plane and then Cream and Cheese flew right out. Sonic's eyes got really big and he gasped. "CREAM! CHEESE!" He exclaimed. He then turned to look at Rouge who was glaring at him now. "Rouge, turn around! Cream and Cheese flew right out of the plane!"

"Dummy, I'm not going back! Besides, Cream and Cheese can fly!" Rouge told him.

"They were passed out!" Sonic yelled.

"So? When they wake up they can fly home," Rouge shrugged.

"We're over water, Rouge! They can't fly home! They'll drown!" Sonic shouted.

"Well, you should've thought about that before you opened that window, you mindless drone," Rouge rolled her eyes and continued to fly the plane.

"Well, can't we at least drop life jackets down for them?" Sonic exclaimed.

Rouge tossed two large life jackets out of the plane and then shut the door. After that she continued to fly. Suddenly, Sonic knocked Rouge out with a baseball bat that he pulled out from thin air. He then pushed Rouge out of the plane and began flying back to Tails' workshop. When he got there he landed the plane right where it was and then jumped right out.

"Tails should be here any minute!" Sonic sat down on the ground and was about to relax but someone came.

"Hello, Sonic!"

Sonic looked and saw that it was Vector. "Vector? What are you doing here?"

"I came here to fix up, Tails' plane! I quit my job of being a detective and got a job to fix things!" Vector exclaimed cheerfully.

"Oh...really?" Sonic yawned, not really caring. He then moved his eyes to look at the X Tornado. "I don't think the X Tornado needs fixing,"

"Nonsense!" Vector opened his toolbox and pulled out a hammer. Sonic watched curiously as Vector walked over to the X Tornado with the hammer. What was he going to do with that hammer?

"Uh, Vector?" Sonic got to his feet.

"What is it?" Vector raised the hammer up high.

"What are you planning to do with that-

Sonic didn't get to finish because Vector already brought the hammer down onto Tails' X Tornado. Suddenly, there was a loud explosion. The X Tornado blew up and Vector was blasting off into the sky. Sonic watched with his mouth opened wide. Vector disappeared into the sky. Sonic wouldn't be surprised if he made it to the moon.

"WHAT HAPPENED?"

Sonic turned around and saw Tails standing there with a shocked look on his face. Sonic laughed nervously and scratched the back of his neck. "Um...hey, Tails...how did the gas shopping...go?" Sonic questioned quietly with a nervous smile on his face. Tails was seething in anger now. He reached a shaky hand towards Vector's hammer and lifted it up.

"YOU BROKE MY X TORNADO!" Tails hollered furiously, holding up the hammer towards Sonic.

"Actually it was Vector who-

Sonic didn't get to finish because Tails began chasing him with the hammer.

"I'M GOING TO BRAKE YOU NOW, SONIC! GET BACK HERE!" Tails yelled.

"Well, gotta run!" Sonic took off at super sonic speed.


End file.
